Justice
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Amelia Bones has a reason why she is the way she is... Written for Muggle Music Assignment 5 on HSOW&W forum!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's written for Muggle Music Assignment 5 on HSOW&W forum! It will have a prompt in the story or as the title from the Are You Crazy Enough to Do It Challenge on HPFCF! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Task #3: Write about someone whose past is having an impact on their actions in the present

AYCEtDIC: 101. (character) Amelia Bones

 **Word Count: 1,126 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Amelia Bones was good at her job and she knew it. The reason that she was so good is because she never wanted anyone to go through what she did and lose their whole family. She made sure that she was protected all the time because there was no way in hell that she was going to let her niece feel like she did when she lost the person who raised her. There was no way in hell that she was going to let people who murdered someone get away with it just because of the size of their Gringotts vault like the ones who murdered her family got away with it.

After she learned that Fudge was putting his head in the sand she made sure that it was the last thing he would ever get away with. She had no doubt that he was trying to keep the news about Voldemort being alive and back from the public because he was being paid handsomely by none other than Lucius Malfoy. She would make sure that both Malfoy and Fudge got what they had coming and that they wouldn't get away with it just because of who they were.

When she got a break she from being stuck in the office she had went and saw Harry Potter. She got his memory of the event and after she watched it she got to work. She would make sure that Amos Diggory got justice for his son being murdered. She would make sure that Harry Potter got justice from everything he had been through and was still going through. She wasn't going to stop until she made sure that Harry was safe and that Voldemort was gone for good.

She refused to sit back and do nothing when there were things that she could do. She quietly set up an investigation into Fudge and Malfoy and once she had the proof that she needed she went after both of them with everything that she had. She would NOT let them get away with what they had done. She grabbed both of the files on her desk after taking a breath in and letting it out. It was time to make Fudge see that he was done for and that so was his benefactor. She stood up and walked out of her office and down to the interrogation room that Fudge was in. She would start with him first.

She was surprised and relieved that during her investigations into Fudge, Malfoy, and some of the others that she saw and recognized from Harry's memory that she had found out who killed her parents, brother, and sister-in-law. She had already dealt with them and they would be getting what they deserved. Now, she would just have to make sure that Amos and Harry would get justice for what they have had to go through. She would make sure that they did because they deserved it just like she had deserved it.

When she stopped in front of the door she took in one more deep breath and let it out before she walked into the interrogation room after she handed the file for Lucius Malfoy off to one of her top Aurors. She wanted Fudge and would let Kingsley deal with Malfoy. She had a smirk on her face when her eyes landed on Fudge who was pale. "Cornelius, you really have screwed up, but that is alright since it has allowed me to do some things I have for quite a while. I want you to take a look at this file and once you have finished we will talk."

Fudge looked up at Amelia and glared at her. "Amelia, you will lose your job for this!"

Amelia chuckled as she opened the file and placed it on the table in front of Fudge. "No, I won't, but you will and already HAVE, Fudge! As of one hour ago I have taken control of the Ministry thanks to an old law on the books dealing with war time. You really shouldn't have tried to have Harry Potter murdered by your pet toad because that is what set everything into motion even quicker than it was already going. Take a look at that file in front of you, Cornelius."

Fudge swallowed hard and did as he was told. He paled as he read every single piece of parchment in the file. He knew that he was screwed. "I can explain everything, Amelia."

Amelia snorted. "You are the fifteenth person I have dealt with, but I think that you are the one I'm going to have the most fun with. I have already dealt with Dumbledore, Umbridge, and several others. You really shouldn't have helped Avery in covering up who killed my family. You really should have listened to Harry Potter and not tried to do a paper campaign against him after Cedric Diggory was murdered in front of him. You shouldn't have taken bribes from the very people that we were supposed to protect others from. Do I really need to go on? There is nothing that you can say that will explain what you have done and what you have let be done to others."

She shook her head. "Had you not tried to cover everything up like you did I wouldn't have come gunning for you as the Muggles say. There was no way in hell I was going to let Amos Diggory go through what I did by not having justice served. There was no way in hell I was going to let Harry Potter feel like I did when nobody would listen to him when all he did was spoke the truth. The bad thing is, Cornelius, you knew about my past so why did you think even for one second that I wouldn't look into things?"

She stood up. "I'm getting the justice I deserve for losing my family finally after all these years. Amos is making sure his dead son is getting the justice he deserves. Sirius Black and I are both making sure that Harry is getting the justice he deserves for everything that he has been through. Maybe now I can finally slow down some since my past will no longer be driving me so much, but I promise you that every single person who has served Voldemort willingly and those that looked the away because of bribes will pay for what they have done."

She turned away from him and walked out of the interrogation room. She couldn't stand to be in there a second longer. As she walked back to her office she felt freer than she had since she lost her whole family all those years ago.

* * *

A/N 2: *snorts* This one only went half way the way I wanted it to... LOL... Hope you all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
